Goldwater Law Firm
The Goldwater Law Firm is a law firm that is located in Phoenix, Arizona. The law firm is named after the attorney, Bob Goldwater. The Goldwater Law Firm commercials are noted for helping victims in need who took dangerous drugs, defective devices and even suing companies. The commercials, however, are very creepy. These commercials are infamous for their eerie music that is played in the background let alone the computer automated voices. Many other law firm commercials borrow the same music or use music that is similar to the Goldwater Law Firm. The first Goldwater Law Firm commercial aired in 2005 concerning the drug, Vioxx. Commercials WARNING! THE COMMERCIALS YOU ARE ABOUT TO VIEW MIGHT CAUSE YOU TO HAVE NIGHTMARES IN YOUR SLEEP OR FOR THE REST OF YOUR ETERNITY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Trivia * The name of the background music is called Ominous which was produced by Whitehardt. A company that is known to help advertise attorneys. Category:Not Logos Category:Commercials Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that act like Donald Trump Category:Logos that act like Thanos Category:Logos that make me throw my computer through the window Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that make Kaito scream Category:Wait this is not a logo ,':\ Category:Logos that scare Toothless Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that scare sans Category:Logos that give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Logos that scare Hajime Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Donald Trump Category:Logos that make Spiderman turn into dust Category:Logos that make Johnny not want to eat sugar Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos that make Caillou cry Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that make Kazuichi scream Category:Logos that scare Korekiyo Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that scare Hifumi Category:Logos that scare Celestia Ludenberg Category:Logos that give Makoto despair Category:Logos that scare Ibuki Category:Logos that scare Teruteru Category:Logos that scare Mondo Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that scare Sonia Nevermind Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that scare Maki Category:Logos that make Tsumugi nervous Category:Logos that make Himiko uncomfortable. Category:Logos that make Chiaki nervous Category:Logos that scare Thanos Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Logos that make Mikan scream Category:Logos that scare Aoi Category:Logos that scare Sakura Ogami Category:Logos that scare Toko Category:Logos that make K1-B0 scream Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that act like Junko from Danganronpa Category:Logos that act like Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Category:Logos that dont scare Genocide Jack Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Logos that act like Kokichi Category:Logos that make Monomi cry Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Byakuya Category:Logos that scare Ultimate Imposter Category:Logos that scare Miu Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that give me goosebumps Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that scare Moonkraisder Category:Logos that scare Fuyuhiko Category:Logos that act like Cinder from RWBY Category:Logos that act like Mikhail Category:Logos that scare Temper Category:Logos that scare Hobbikats Category:Logos that make Ishimaru scream Category:Logos that Ibuki think are funny Category:Logos that make you wanna punch the DIC kid Category:Logos that scare Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (FGO) Category:Logos that scare Mashu Kyrielight (FGO) Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines